1 - Confronting The Truth
by shiix
Summary: A Brittana ficlet from a RP, first segment: Santana makes the journey to visit Brittany before the start of the semester in order to shed her skin of secrecy about college, while Brittany comes to terms with her diagnosis of depression. (brittany-loves-sanny.tumblr & santanalopezxoxox.tumblr)


Brittany was sat in her car, parked across the road from the main Lima bus station. She had been waiting for an hour, which was impressive considering her very short attention span. The blonde was waiting for her girlfriend to arrive from New York to spend a few days with her.  
Ever since Santana left for college in St Louis, Brittany had been feeling terrible. She had never been truly without the feisty Latina since they met after their first Cheerio's practice in freshman year, where they became inseparable.  
Brittany lowered her eyes in thought as she remembered the emptiness she felt just 24 hours ago. Her mother had been worrying about her lack of appetite and inspiration for the past couple of weeks, resulting in her being forced to go to the doctors to sort out therapy for depression.  
The blonde sighed as she thought how stupid she'd been. If she was honest with her girlfriend about how bad she was feeling, things wouldn't have spiraled in the way they did. To Brittany, Santana always knew what to do and how to make Brittany feel better. Even the thought of seeing her that day caused Brittany's mood to visibly improve; she ate all of her meals and even went to her dance class at her mothers surprise.  
She knew Santana was coming all the way down here to tell her something important. The only thing Brittany could think of was pregnancy, until Santana told her she was biologically unable to get her girlfriend pregnant. The blonde just prayed that is wasn't something too bad, because she hated seeing her secretly fragile girlfriend sad. Brittany knew she would do whatever she possibly could to help Santana, because she was the center of her life.  
Brittany was almost too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the bus that pulled up across the road.

BxS

**_Santana had sat in the bus for ten hours. Her bruises and cuts were making it hard for her to get comfortable. The person next to her would constantly, elbow her in the ribs making her hiss out in pain, making her eyes water just from a light touch. She had no idea how she could even hide this from Brittany until she could explain what exactly happened. She was also very worried about Brittany, the two of them had never actually spent any time away from each other, and now the world had decided it was about time they did. Santana didn't like the fact that she couldn't be there for Brittany she also hated knowing that the girl had become depressed since her departure. Santana wanted to walk up to the driver to tell him to put his foot down, she couldn't wait any longer. She felt terrible about up and leaving Rachel and Quinn, but Santana was just worried, and in pain, and she really didn't want to take it out on her friends, even though she did get in a fight with Quinn last night about something stupid._**

**_She had been texting Brody, and from the texts she could tell why Quinn didn't exactly like him. To Santana he was a creep, and sure the pictures of him were hot, Santana couldn't help think that perhaps she had it all wrong, that perhaps he wasn't right for Rachel. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Santana tried to close her eyes, and think of Lima, the place she couldn't wait to escape from, but the one person she really wanted to escape it with was still there, missing her terribly, and Santana missed her terribly also. How could she possibly, tell Brittany what was going on, when the girl missed her to much to even dance? Santana felt the bus starting to slow down, and felt it come to a stop, she opened her eyes, and quickly grabbed her bag, before doing her best to get off the bus before anyone could bump into her. She waited for the driver to hand her, her bag before she set off to find Brittany's car. _**

**_Santana found the blonde dancers car across from the bus station, and made a bee line straight for it. Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown as she took in Brittany's facial expression's and body language. She seemed to be deep in thought. With a small sigh, Santana gently tapped on the window, doing her best not to startle the girl, but to no avail of course." Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you." Santana said with a small smile on her face." Miss me?" She asked, before she dropped her bag, and opened up the door, awaiting Brittany to jump into her open arms. Santana had on her glasses, once more, hoping she wouldn't notice at all. But what she didn't realize, was the pain she felt moments ago, would resurface once Brittany hugged her._**

BxS

Brittany left from the car, unable to wipe the blistering smile from her face and fighting the gleeful tears threatening to escape down her cheeks.  
"Oh Sanny!" the blonde cried out as she pulled Santana into a tight hug, without even glancing at her face. It took Brittany a few moments to notice the Latina's hesitation in the hug, almost as though she was in pain. The blonde was dumb, but she wasn't as stupid as people thought she was.  
Pulling away slowly, Brittany's face was one of quizzical confusion.  
"What's wrong baby?" the dancer asked her girlfriend, hesitantly taking in her facial features. "Why do you hurt?"  
Brittany looked Santana straight in the eye, who had taken a vow of silence. the blonde brought her hand up to Santana's face, gently tracing the swollen bruises around her eye and chin, knitting her eyebrows together as though she was keep in thought. Bringing her slender hand to rest on Santana's neck, Brittany continues her questioning.  
"Who… Who did this baby?" Santana once again keeps her mouth tightly shut, staring Brittany in the eyes. Brittany could almost sense a glint of defeat in her deep brown eyes. Dropping her hand from Santana's neck; Brittany spoke again, this time her voice had a cold quality that Santana had never heard before.  
"Get in the car." At that, Brittany got back into her car, waiting for Santana to join her. She felt the Latina get into the car, but couldn't look at her. She needed to get home.

BxS

**_Santana bit down on her bottom lip as she tried her best to not let a scream escape them. She couldn't do this here, not when Brittany was so happy to see her. Hearing Brittany's words, Santana decided to stay quiet. It wasn't that she thought Brittany was stupid, Santana never thought Brittany was stupid, it had never crossed her mind, she just didn't want the blonde to worry, not when Santana knew she was depressed because they were apart. Santana just stared at Brittany in the eyes, trying to get the girl to read every emotional turmoil she was feeling in that particular moment, about the situation she had recently ran away from. Santana had the fact, that she had ran away, Lopez's never run away from a fight, but Santana did, how the hell was she going to live up to this? How was she even going to come back from this?_**

**_Still standing stock still, Santana had decided to take a vow of silence right then. She wasn't even sure what you were meant to recite to take this silence, so she just started a song up in her head, that would let her do such a thing. At the last words that came from Britt's mouth, all music stopped in the Latina's head, she watched as the blonde got in the car, before doing the same. It was an awkward silence between them, Santana could feel the tension and she didn't like it. She had never felt this in the presence of Brittany before. Her hands started to fidget in her lap, as she looked out the window." I'm sorry." Was all Santana could manage, before she felt her eyes water. NO! Santana was NOT about to cry. This trip wasn't even about her, she was there for Brittany. Dammit, Lopez, would you get yourself together? You're meant to be here to support Brittany not the other way around, Santana thought to herself before she turned her head to the girl next to her." B, can you say something? Please?" Santana asked her, with pleading eyes. She felt like she was back in her Abuela's kitchen, waiting for some horrible words to come out of the girls mouth. It was the worst gut feeling Santana had ever felt._**

BxS

Brittany kept her mouth shut the entire journey home. She felt as though, if she spoke, she would break down completely. She was angry, but not entirely sure by who. Partly Santana for letting her play dumb all this time by not telling her something this important, and whoever it was that let her get into this state. Absorbed into her driving, she was only half aware of the tears starting to well up in her girlfriends eyes. The blonde literally felt her heart break at the thought and sighed deeply as she pulled into her drive, breathing deeply before she stepped out of her car.  
Without looking behind her, she knew Santana had followed her into her house and up the stairs. When she entered her room, Brittany turned around to see the Latina timidly following her into the bedroom. She had her arms wrapped around her, biting her lip with tears in her eyes. It was a part of Santana the blonde had only seen once: Vulnerability.  
When Santana made no signs of moving any further forwards towards her, Brittany closed the gap between them until she could see the tears welling up in Santana's eyes.  
"Take your clothes off." Demanded Brittany, firmly; not breaking her piercing eye contact.

BxS

**_Santana felt, weak. Not just weak, but she felt small and vulnerable in this moment. She wasn't sure on what she was supposed to do or say. She hadn't seen Brittany like this, and a part of her was scared of it, while a small part found it rather hot. Santana kept the tears at bay, as she bit down on her lip, and focused on her fidgeting hands. It felt the drive to Brittany's house was taking forever, but it actually was only a twenty minute drive. Santana watched as Brittany got out of the car, still not saying a thing and made her way inside, Santana quickly followed, the best she could with her aching body. She followed the blonde up to her bedroom, and slowly walked in, with her arms wrapped around herself, and her teeth still biting down on her bottom lip. She watched as Brittany took a step closer, and looked at the blue orbs before even registering the words. Santana was taken aback, the piercing blue eyes, and the tone of Brittany's voice scared the Latina more than she realized._**

**_Without saying a word, Santana slowly started to strip, a whimper would escape her mouth every now and again, as bruises would rub against the fabric, or her bruised bones would rub against themselves. Once she was completely naked, Santana couldn't hold in the tears any longer, she felt so exposed, and so vulnerable and she hated it. She hated the feeling, and she hated that Brittany would have to look at what those girls did to her girlfriend, and realize Santana couldn't even tell her, couldn't even text her about it. All Santana wanted was Brittany to be happy, but now, she was thinking, right in this second, Brittany was not happy._**

BxS

As Santana removed her clothes, Brittany didn't break eye contact. She couldn't bare to examine the broken body in fear of a complete break down. As her girlfriend stood fully naked in front of her, Brittany cautiously trailed her eyes over the small frame. She took in every blemish and every sore.  
As Santana began to break down into tears, the blonde stepped forwards and gently picked up the Latina bridal style. With care, she carried her girlfriend into the bathroom and placed her so she was sitting on the toilet seat. Trying her best to blank out the sobs coming from her love, Brittany began to run a hot bath.

As the bath was filling, Brittany sat on the floor using the tub as a backrest. Looking up at her girlfriends broken naked frame, she felt a pang in her chest. Santana was always Brittany's protector, so strong. She overcame coming out as a lesbian just to be with Brittany. Now there she was, crushed. Now there THEY were.

When the bath was full, Brittany turned off the taps and knelt down in front of her girlfriends lap. Reaching her hand up to touch Santana's cheek, the Latina opened her eyes to look at her. Straining upwards, Brittany gentle pressed her lips against Santana's.  
"I love you," Brittany said firmly when she broke the kiss, "come on baby."  
Brittany once again lifted Santana up before lowering her into the hot bath tub, before picking up a cloth to dab at Santana's wounds.

BxS

**_Santana couldn't help the sobs that were now taking over her body. Sure it hurt like hell to cry, to heave and feeling all her bruises move with the heaving, but she couldn't help it. It felt like she was standing in some strangers house, and they were laughing at how pathetic she looked right then, and she did, she looked so pathetic, broken and crying, not like the tough Santana she used to be at McKinley, not the tough Latina, that helped out Brittany when she could, when the blonde needed her, no now she was completely shattered, not just physically but mentally as well. Santana was so lost in her own tears and her own turmoil that she hadn't noticed Brittany had lifted her up, not until her head hit a shoulder. Santana didn't know what Brittany was doing. Was she going to throw her out, into the world so they could see what a pathetic lesbian she really was? Santana quickly erased the question with a quick shake of her head, Britt wasn't mean, she would never actually chuck her out like that._**

**_Santana found herself sitting on a toilet seat, while Brittany began to run a bath. A slow "oh" escaped Santana's lips as she finally clicked on what Brittany was planning. Santana could already feel the heat on her skin, making her dread getting in the bath, a sob escaped her once more, as she realized just how much pain she was going to have to endure, of course she had to wonder what Brittany was thinking at this time. What was running through the girls mind as she saw Santana's body? Quinn and Rachel never got a chance to see how bad the damage was, and Santana felt like she should of at least waited until some of the swelling and bruises went down at least, before rocking up to Brittany's place._**

**_Santana felt a light hand rest on her cheek, and before she knew it she was staring into blue orbs once more, soft more gentler ones of course. Santana let out another sob, before she felt Brittany's lips against her own. She had missed the taste of Brittany, missed the smell of her even." I love you too." Santana replied to her girlfriend before she felt herself being lifted up once more. She clung to Brittany like she was her lifeline, as they neared the bathtub, her bruises and cuts, begging her to not get in the water. As Brittany lowered her gently into it, a searing scream escaped Santana's lips, as her bruises and cuts, protested against the water. Her body went stiff, as she tried not to agitate them more. She felt Brittany dab a wet cloth to her wounds, causing her to whimper._**

BxS

Brittany's eyes began to water as she heard the whimpers escaping her girlfriends mouth.  
"It's okay baby," Brittany whispered softly to Santana, "I'll make it all better, I promise." She didn't know how she's do it, but she did know she'd do whatever it takes. Brittany stood up momentarily to take her top off to stop it getting wet. Pulling it over her head, she noticed Santana's teary eyes on her chest and couldn't help but laugh,  
"Oh baby," She smiled at her girlfriend, "even when you're in pain you're a horn-dog!"  
Picking up the cloth again, she tended to her girlfriends body as softly as she could. This, at least, was something Brittany knew from dance injury's. The heat, though painful at first, will eventually sooth enough for comfort. Santana had the same sunken eyes as Brittany had, letting the blonde know she also hadn't slept in a while. She didn't even know how long this had been going on, or even how.  
"You can talk to me when you feel up to it baby," Brittany told her girlfriend while kissing her collar bone gently, followed by a trail down her arm to her hand.  
"I'll kiss you all better, see?" She knew it sounded dorky, but anything that could possible cheer her love up was worth it.

BxS

**_Santana nodded at Brittany's words, knowing full well Brittany would take care of her, she would make it all better, because Brittany was Santana's angel, she always made everything so much better. Santana felt Brittany, stand up and looked at her wondering what she was doing. When she took off her top, Santana's eyes automatically went straight to the girls chest. Santana couldn't remember the last time she ever set eyes on something so amazing in her life. She felt like she had been away for a year. She couldn't remember that much about Brittany. Santana let a teary smile appear on her face at Britt's words, shrugging her shoulders lightly Santana continued to stare." What can I say, babe? I like to stare at perfection." Santana said, before she rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head." I really said that, didn't I?" She mumbled. Santana felt the cloth hit her body, sending her into stiffness once more. She hated this, she hated the pain._**

**_Santana nodded her head, totally relishing in the kisses Brittany was giving her. She knew it wasn't time to even be having those dirty thoughts, but Brittany was definitely making things difficult for the Latina. Santana let out a small chuckle at Brittany's words, before letting out a sigh. She waited for Brittany to stop kissing her before she looked her in the eyes, she could see Brittany hadn't been sleeping, and felt guilty that she was the one being cared for, when in fact she had come here to help Brittany out." The girls at my college, on the cheer squad did this to me. They also took my mami's money she had saved up for me when I went to college. Now my parents are broke, and I have nothing to give back to them. They did this to me because I grew up here, also because they don't want a lesbian on the cheer squad." Santana said, with a small sob. She couldn't lie to Britt any longer, she couldn't hold in all the pain she was feeling right then, she couldn't hold in all the guilt either, not when it was Brittany she was talking too." I am so, sorry, babe." Santana said to Brittany, as she let her tears fall once more._**

BxS

Brittany wouldn't believe what was leaving Santana's mouth if the evidence wasn't before her. Her unbreakable girlfriend was shattered and she felt so guilty she didn't know anything was wrong. Brittany knew the Latina was not known for crying unless she was really hurt emotionally; telling her that underneath the bruises and cuts, Santana was ashamed.  
After Brittany completed tending to the many blemishes on her girlfriends body to the sound of sobbing, she stood up and removed her pants. After quickly climbing into the bath in front of Santana, she lifted her girlfriend onto her lap so the Latina's legs were wrapped around her waist.  
"I've got you now baby," Brittany smiled softly as Santana grasped onto her. Many minuets passed with Brittany just holding her broken, naked girlfriend. Brittany didn't understand why anyone would do this to her for just being herself. So what if Santana was from Lima Heights Adjacent, her dad was still a doctor and she was a really good person on the inside. That super nice person had only just started to show to people other than Brittany, and she couldn't shake the thought that this might shut people out again. Did it really matter that Santana liked girls? People were just people in Brittany's eyes.

Brittany felt Santana's sobs into her neck begin to calm down as she gently ran her hands up and down her girlfriends back to sooth her. Even with the macabre of the situation, Brittany knew this was where she belonged. The Santana-shaped emptiness she was feeling had disappeared as she understood why she had felt so down. She knew Santana needed her to support her and be her rock, just as she needed Santana. As long as they had each other they would make it through every struggle.  
"You gotta leave that college baby," Brittany said as she pulled away slightly to kiss Santana's forehead, "Maybe give New York a go like you wanted. I'll be here when you need me, i promise. I'll come see you too. Whenever you want me." Seeing the smile on her girlfriends face caused Brittany to light up as she leaned forward to pull the Latina into a meaningful kiss.

BxS

**_Santana couldn't help the sobs anymore, she had finally given in to the pain that had shattered her, finally given in to the feeling of embarrassment. She had no idea what the other people were going to think if they ever found out that their bully had in fact got her ass kicked, and not just by one person but three of them. Santana was known for her fights at McKinley, she was known to take on people her own size, and at time a group of people, but Santana got her ass kicked, kicked so badly, that she didn't even want to tell people. She didn't even want them to see her like this. God what were her parents going to think? Granted they were hardly around when she was living there anyway, but they seemed pretty upset when she told them their money was taken from her. _**

**_She felt herself being picked up and saw she was sitting on Brittany's lap. Without thinking, she grasped onto the girl and started to cry harder. Santana thought coming out to her family and friends was going to be the toughest thing she would have to endure in life, but this situation told her that she had it all wrong. Telling the world about herself was the toughest thing in the world, why couldn't they accept her? Was she just that horrible of a person that she deserved to be punished? All those names she called people, all those fights she was in, were they the reason she was here? In her girlfriends bathtub completely shattered and so worn out? Or was it the fact that her Abuela maybe right? That what her and Brittany were doing, was a sin? Was God punishing her because she had gone against what he made? Would she be dragging Brittany down the same painful path if she didn't stop it? Santana felt her head, starting to fog up, all these questions were just piling more pain onto of her, and she didn't know if she could stop them._**

**_Santana's sobs started to cease, and she was grateful for that, for she didn't like to look too weak for to long, even though it was Brittany she was crying too, Santana knew there was another reason she had come to Lima, a reason that was actually more important than her problem, a reason that she didn't want to over look to much. She needed Brittany, more now than she had ever realized, and she hated that they were to far apart. She hated that she couldn't just drive to Brittany's house and cry like this, or just drag her into an empty classroom, and make out with her. Why couldn't they have an easy life? Didn't they have it hard enough loving each other with all those gay haters out there? Couldn't they just live in some weird happy ending? Or was life just that cruel that they would never get given a break?_**

**_Santana was brought out of her dark thoughts by Brittany's soothing voice. She felt a kiss on her forehead, and locked eyes with her blonde. At her words Santana gave her a small smile, before kissing her back just as passionately, of course the lack of air became an issue and Santana broke it off while resting her forehead on Brittany's." Yeah, Q, and Ray already decided I was going to stay there, guess you are psychic huh?" Santana asked with a small chuckle, the laugh soon died, as Santana looked at Brittany, running a hand down her cheek." I wish you could come with me. I don't like the outside world, B. Not when I can't see it with you there." Santana said in a small whisper, her vulnerability creeping back up to the surfaces once more. She let out a small sniffle before wiping away her tears rather forcefully, this time ignoring the pain." Why are we getting punished, Brittany? Don't we have enough problems to deal with? Why can't you and I get a break?" Santana asked, voicing one of her many thoughts. _**

BxS

Brittany's heart sank as the digested her girlfriends words. How could she think the world was punishing her for just being her wonderful self. Lifting her hand to caress the Latina's damp cheek, she addressed her softly.  
"Baby, we're not getting punished. If we were we wouldn't have each other. I love you and if people don't like that… they can go screw themselves!"  
Brittany smiled at Santana's chuckle at her fail at a quip. Brittany really wanted to leave school and follow her girlfriend wherever she went, but she knew that ultimately Santana wouldn't like it. She really did want to graduate so she was able to support the two of them when they started their lives together outside of school.  
"You feeling any better, Sanny?" Brittany asked, looking over Santana's body carefully. She needed to make sure her girlfriend was okay before she let her leave. If she was okay, Brittany could work on making herself happier. She needed to be the strongest she could for her girl, even if that meant she had to take those pills the doctor gave her. Unfortunately she only had half of them left after Lord Tubbington found them.  
With her girlfriend still fixed around her body, Brittany stood up from the cooling water and stepped out of the bath; careful not to anger any of Santana;s bruises. Placing her carefully back on the bathroom floor, she fetched a towel to sensually rub down Santana, kissing the dry trails the towel left behind. Even in the state she was, Brittany could never get over how lucky she was to have such a wonderful girlfriend.

BxS

**_Santana felt Brittany's hand on her cheek, and leaned into the touch before chuckling at her girlfriends words." I'm sure they already do screw themselves, babe." Santana replied with a small wink. Santana honestly thought she was the luckiest woman in the world, to have Brittany as her girlfriend. Santana always thought Brittany was smart when others thought she wasn't, and Santana knew the girl was tougher than anyone as well. She honestly couldn't wrap her head around how she got this girl in front of her, when she had basically treated everyone else around her like dog food. Santana leaned forward, taking Britt by surprise, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling away with a small smile on her face." I love you, Brittany. I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You are the love of my life, the other half of me. You are all I need in this world to get through it." Santana said, before she felt her eyes watering once more." Please, never leave me." Santana begged her, before kissing her once more, and whispering another please. Santana didn't know if she could survive without, Brittany. She wasn't sure if she would even live if Brittany went with someone else. _**

**_Santana nodded her head, at Brittany's words, but didn't want to let her go. She wanted to stay wrapped around the girl, she was her safe haven, a place where she felt completely safe from the outside world. Sure Santana seemed tough, but on the inside, she was completely shattered and lost, it was why she hid herself behind her bitch facade, so others wouldn't be able to hurt her the way they already had."I'm always okay when I am with you, B." Santana replied with a small smile. And it was the truth, when Santana was with Brittany she felt unstoppable, she felt powerful, but when she was away, Santana just felt like she was being pushed back into the crowd, away from herself, and into a shallow depth of darkness. _**

**_Santana felt Brittany lift both of them out of the now cold bath, and placed her on the bathroom floor. Santana studied Brittany before letting out a sigh." Are you okay?" Santana asked her, she was still worried about Brittany, that part would never go away, she wished she could stay there with her, until the girl finished high school. She didn't think she could actually leave Brittany not again. Feeling Brittany dry her off, and kissing her, Santana closed her eyes, and just marveled in the company that was her girlfriend. Santana would never take Brittany for granted, she would never push her away like she had with everyone else. But could Santana be more open to others? Could she still be the same Santana that had left for college a few weeks ago? She wasn't sure, all of this had just piled on top of her, and she felt like she was just sinking deeper and deeper into an abyss. Opening her eyes, Santana gently grabbed Brittany's wrists, while looking her in the eyes." Baby, are you okay?" Santana asked her, a little more calmer than usual. She needed to know, even if Brittany didn't know herself._**

BxS

Brittany was slightly taken aback when Santana grasped onto her wrists.  
"I'm okay now baby," she smiled at her concerned girlfriend, "I'll try my best to get better." Brittany looked down and look a large breath before she continued.  
"The doctor said I've developed a type of depression. I've got some pills and stuff but i don't want to take them in case i become addicted like Tubs."  
Brittany felt bad that she didn't care enough about herself a few days ago to even bother finding out from her mother what the doctor said. She was determined to change her behavior to make herself brighter. She knew that both her and Santana needed each other, and to make that work she needed to be as healthy as she could. In her mind, she always put Santana before herself, no matter how terrible she felt.

She led Santana back through to her bedroom and climbed onto her bed. Lying on her back, she indicated for Santana to lay on top of her, being her mattress. As Santana did so, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and started to gently tickle her still naked back.  
"You are my little love Koala, Sanny," Brittany said, looking down at Santana's head that was resting on her bare chest. "I'm a very very happy Britt-Britt right now.. Do you know why?"  
Santana raised her head slightly to look quizzically at her. Brittany smiled and added, while sweeping the Latina's dark hair behind her ear, "Because i have you here with me, I love you."

BxS

**_At hearing Brittany's words, Santana cussed out in Spanish as she shook her head. How could her wonderful bubbly Brittany be depressed? Santana's hands turned to fists, as she shook her head back and fourth wondering what on earth was going to happen next. She looked up at Brittany and gave her a small smile." Then lets get you happy again, yeah? We can't have my Britt Britt all sad now can we? Wouldn't be fair to those happy unicorns." Santana said." I know its hard, us being away from each other and all that, but I'm going to come down here every weekend, okay? You'll see me on the weekends, and I might stay a week, if I need too. We will get through this, you wanna know why? Because we are the other parts of each other. When we are together, we are so powerful, nothing can stop us. Its the being away from each other that hurts the most." Santana said, as she wondered where all of that just came from. Sure, she talked to Brittany a lot in that way, but sometimes she even surprises herself with the things she comes up with._**

**_Santana followed Brittany into her room and watched the blonde, climb onto her bed. Santana soon followed, and laid beside her, and started to laugh as Brittany started to tickle her back." You know, I could actually live with that nickname, Britt Britt." Santana said as she laid her head on Brittany's bare chest, listening to her heart beat. Santana lifted her head at Brittany's words, and furrowed her eyebrows into a frown at her question. The frown turned into a small grin before she leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips."I love you too, Britt. I am so happy that you are happy." Santana said after she broke the kiss off. Santana was worried that Brittany would slip into a depression when Santana went back to New York, apart of her didn't want to leave, so that would never happen, but another part knew she had too._**

BxS

Brittany felt as though she couldn't stop smiling, because as long as she had her girl in her arms, she knew the both of them would be safe in their own little world.  
"I'll come see you next weekend baby. I want you to show me everything," Brittany decided, before getting an idea in her head and adding, "And if you're feeling better, we can christen you're new bed". Brittany winked at Santana and couldn't help but giggle at the way the Latina was slowly turning a deep shade of red.  
"Oh don't blush Sanny! It's not like you're completely naked on my bed or anything" Brittany giggles as Santana hid her bright red face in the blondes chest.

The dancer felt her heart completely swell at the situation. With Santana she could be anything from sexual to romantic to playful, and this was the only person she had found that with. Being honest, Santana was the only person she wanted to do it with for the rest of her life and she didn't care if that sounded sappy. She knew that Santana knew she felt that way, but she just had the need to tell her over and over again.  
"You're the most beautiful unicorn in the universe, and i bet all the other lady lovers are super jealous because i stole you." Brittany announced once Santana came out from her hiding place. "Are you tired, baby?"

BxS

**_"Oh, God, Britt. I think you are trying to kill me!" Santana said, before she buried her face." I'm never coming out of hiding, I'm going to hide right here, okay?" Santana asked, with a small smile on her face. Truth was, Santana couldn't wait to get Brittany in her bed. It was one of Santana's favorite things to do with Brittany and she knew the blonde loved it too. Otherwise she wouldn't be with Santana if she didn't like it. Santana never wanted to leave this sanctuary, she didn't want to leave Brittany, but she wasn't sure how long Britt would let her stay there before she realized Santana really wasn't going. She knew they had to be apart for this year at least, but it was going to be a very long year, and Santana didn't know if she wanted to face it without Brittany._**

**_At hearing Brittany's next words, Santana let out a groan as she realized she was completely naked." You know I am so going to pay you back for this, right?" Santana asked Brittany, still hiding her blushing face. There was no way Santana was letting Brittany get away with making her blush, she just didn't have a plan yet to attack back with. Santana laid there for a few moments, completely happy that she was in Brittany's arms, in her room just like old times when they would have their sleep overs. Santana knew that being here would give her the strength she needed to go out and face the horrible world once more, but until that day came, Santana just wanted to bask in the moment, with her girlfriend._**

**_Hearing Brittany's words, Santana couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, before she leaned in and kissed her gently." They will be jealous of both of us, babe. Because I know, all the guys and girls will want you as their's this year, but sadly I've got you instead." Santana said, before she laid her head back down on Brittany's chest." A bit, yeah. Are you?" She asked her girlfriend before shifting a bit to get more comfortable. _**

BxS

Brittany hummed and she stroked the brunettes hair softly, while it was rested in her chest.  
"I'm a little tired too." Brittany had been having trouble sleeping the entire time Santana was away, only managing a few hours every night before being woken by her recurring night terrors. She hoped Santana would stay as happy as she was right now when she went back to her new home in New York and she couldn't wait until she could visit her to share her new found happiness and freedom.  
"If you want to sleep, beautiful, I'll be right here when you wake up. Holding you just like this," the blonde whispered as she nuzzled her face into the sweet smelling hair belonging to her girlfriend.  
"I hope all my magic kisses will make you better in the morning!" Brittany added, as she looked over Santana's blemished body. She was so proud of Santana for making the right decision to leave those horrible people behind. Now that the truths about both their struggles were out, they were able to move on. Brittany knew the climb they faced in the year ahead would be steep, but as long as they had each other; they would make it through.

BxS

**_Santana let her fingers graze the top of Brittany's skin as she let her eyes close just a tad. She loved being in Brittany's arms, it just felt right, she felt complete having Brittany there with her."Mmm, you not sleeping well, muffin?" Santana asked Brittany, as she nuzzled Brittany's neck with her nose. She loved the smell of Brittany, everything about Brittany, Santana just loved. She didn't think she could love anyone else, and she didn't want to love anyone else. Brittany was Santana's beginning and end, she was what completed Santana, and if Santana ever lost her, Santana knew in her heart that she couldn't love again. She would be alone until she followed Brittany to the other side, and she was okay with that. She did hope that when she went back to New York, that Brittany would be this happy, that she would continue her dancing, and her be her bubbly self. Santana was going to make sure she skyped the girl often, and talk to her on the phone more than she had done before._**

**_Santana's eyes became heavier as she listened to Brittany speak. The girl seemed to know what to say and do to make her feel better, and she wasn't sure how she knew to do that, but she did, which made Santana fall in love with her all over again." I don't want to leave. I want to lay with you like this forever." Santana murmured as she kissed Brittany softly on the neck. Santana let a small smile appear on her face at Brittany's words, and knew the girl was looking over her tattered body. Santana hadn't even looked at it, at all. To her, it was just a mess, not exactly attractive." Your kisses always heal me, baby. You always heal me." Santana said, as she kissed her neck once more, happy to be in her arms._**

BxS

"Just some nightmares sweetie, but my big brave Sanny will scare them away" Brittany answered, while continuing stroking Santana's hair. She smiles as Santana began to ramble on, indicating that the Latina was exhausted. Brittany had spent enough nights with Santana to pick up on the way she talks like a love sick puppy when she was sleepy. Sleepy Santana was honestly one of the most adorable things the blonde had ever seen.  
"Oh you sleepy little snuggle bunny!" Brittany cooed, as Santana tried to nuzzle even further into her neck as she held her. She gently placed a lingering kiss to her girlfriends head before continuing her soothing hair stroking.  
"Get some sleepy time, baby. I love you so much." the smiling dancer murmured to Santana as she closed her eyes.  
Second and minuets, or possibly hours passed as Brittany listened carefully to her lovers breathing. After a while, the Latina's breaths became heavier, letting Brittany know that she had finally fallen into much needed slumber.  
After planting one last sweet kiss onto Santana's head, the smiling blonde allowed herself to relax and close her eyes, joining her love in her dreams.

* * *

.com &


End file.
